The icy flames of love
by Spirit of the Fallen
Summary: Many people change when you take away the one they live for but they don't die they get even. Revenge will once again show it's face but this time it's wearing a mask and the sound village isn't far behind. The greatest conspiracy against Konaha begins.R
1. Festival Excitment

"Kakashi when does the festival begin." Sakura asked.

"Ya. I can't believe they let us take today off." Naruto said.

"Well we have an hour so we could browse the shops." Kakashi said walking down the street reading his book.

"So this is in owner of the bridge being built?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep and will you be able to stay here for two days alone while I take care of some business?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course." Naruto yelled jumping up and down.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had the 10th sweet bun." Kakashi said his eyes following the bouncing Naruto until he landed in a pile of garbage.

"Let's go inside that herb store." Sakura said running towards it.

She browsed the store until she found the healing herbs she would probably need to tend to her group if they ever got hurt. She quickly paid for them and walked out.

"Let's get something to eat." Naruto said taking a banana peel out of his hair.

"I'm hungry too." Sakura said.

"Then let's eat." Kakashi said.

They all ordered a bowl of ramen and eat or in Naruto and Sasuke's case gobble it down and order more until one of you pukes.

"Do you have to do this all of the time?" Sakura Yelled punching them both once they were done puking.

"Oww that hurt." Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke yelled after he punched Naruto in the head.

"Sasuke you shut up." Naruto said punching him in the nose.

They just glared at each other for a while until they began to fight.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled sending a wave of punches at them both.

Man she can be scary. Naruto thought to himself.

"The festivals starting." Kakashi said.

The walked towards the booths set up every were.

They looked into the ninja scroll both first.

"I have many scrolls you would like." The both owner said to the group.

They browsed the array of scrolls until they noticed they were all fake.

"Hey. What's the big idea of selling fake scrolls?" Naruto yelled punching the owner in the face.

"I have to make a living some how." The owner said.

Sakura dragged Naruto away after she beat the crap out of him.

"Look at those puppies." Sakura screamed dropping Naruto.

"Those are Wolf pups." The female shop owner said.

"How much?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura I don't think you could take care of them right now not even if they had to be summoned from a scroll." Kakashi said.

"Okk." Sakura said in a mumble.

"Maybe next time." Kakashi said.

They continued to walk nothing really caught there interest so they just walked around and had fun.

They finally came across the house of mirrors. So they walked in while Kakashi walked off to who knows were.

"Wow it's like a thousand clones of yourself in here." Naruto said in amazement.

"It's the house of mirrors baka." Sasuke yelled.

"How do we get out of here and were are you guys." Sakura yelled.

Naruto kept walking until he bumped into some one.

"Watch were your going you stupid little kid." A man said laughing as Naruto fell down.

"Maybe you should watch were your going before you get hurt." Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head.

"You should watch your tongue boy." The man yelled advancing on him.

"Maybe you should get a breath mint." Naruto yelled.

"That's it no one and I mean no one talks to the great Lopereil." Lopereil said trying to punch Naruto but missed and hit a mirror shattering it.

"What's so great about a guy who can only miss?" Naruto yelled punching him in the face. Loperel punched at Naruto knocking him into a mirror opening a whole to the outside. Naruto quickly got up and punched him hard knocking him out of the house of mirrors.

"I found the way out." Naruto yelled Sasuke and Sakura staring at the giant hole in the wall.

Naruto ran out, jumped on the man, and continued punching him, until the man pushed him off and yelled. "I'll get you for this." Then he ran off disappearing in the crowd of people.

"Naruto what did you do." Sakura yelled picking him up by the collar.

"I swear it wasn't me that guy threw the first punch." Naruto yelled squirming to get out of her tight grip.

"HHHHHUUUU. Fine you get off this time but next time it'll be double the beating." Sakura yelled dropping him.

"She is really scary and she has a huge forehead no wonder I don't like her any more." Naruto thought to himself

"Lets find something else to do." Naruto said running towards the roller coasters (Lets pretend they exist back then)

"Lets get on that." Naruto screamed running towards the son of the beast.

"Ummmmm, Ummmm. Can we get on something smaller?" Sakura whimpered shaking.

"Your not scared are you." Naruto teased.

"Of course she's scared Baka. She's Sakura." Sasuke said with no hint of emotion.

"I'll show you." Sakura yelled dragging them to the ride.

"Lets seat in the front." Naruto said stepping into the car Sakura sitting next to him and Sasuke behind them.

"There sure is a lot of people on this ride." Sakura said as the ride began moving.

Sakura tensed as the ride slowly scaled up but Naruto and Sasuke were buzzing with excitement. They reached the edge and Sakura looked over. "Ohh crap were going to die." Sakura yelled as the dropped straight down and took a sharp right turn then a left then a turn and then they shoot up. Sakura was digging her nails into Naruto's skin while he and Sasuke were laughing at her.

"After we stop I'm going to kill you both." Sakura said as the dropped down again and then shot to the left then the right then up and it stopped.

They got out Sakura glued to the seat, Naruto and Sasuke had to pry her from the set for minutes until she finally let go.

"I hate you both." Sakura whispered threateningly as they walked towards the other rides.

"Lets get some cotton candy then go on another ride." Naruto yelled running towards the cotton candy stand.

They ate the cotton candy and made their way to a water ride.

"Lets go on that." Sakura said thinking it would be a nice ride.

They got strapped in and were slowly scaled upward and then higher then they went straight down Sakura's stomach still at the beginning of the ride as they dropped and were sprayed by a blast of water and then came to a sudden halt as they hit the water. A giant wave menacingly hovering above them. Then they were soaked.

"Ahhhh. That was fun but scary." Sakura said as the came to a stop and got off.

They got on four more rides like the first two. (To lazy to write, them will come back and do it some other time.)

When the festival was over, they went to the nearest hotel Kakashi standing in front of it.

"We would like 3 rooms." Kakashi said to the old women at the front desk

"Only three but there is 4 of us." Naruto yelled.

"Well Sakura is a girl so she gets her own room and the most beds is two so I get my own room and you share with Sasuke." Kakashi said laughing.

The old woman gave them the keys to their rooms and the went up the steps.

They were all tired from the festival. So there was no fighting only, sleep.

They all woke up but Kakashi wasn't out of his room yet.

Naruto knocked on the door but it opened he went in and saw a note it read:

"Dear students I have left already and you don't need to come back until tomorrow."

They decided they would just go to the bridge and think about what to do next and about the bridge being built.


	2. Kidnaped and bounties placed

"Why is Ino here?" Sakura said stopping Naruto bumping into her.

"Who knows things just keep getting weirder and weirder. Kakashi disappears, some ninja is stealing from here and robed Zabuza's grave and dug up Haku." Sasuke said mumbling.

"Maybe we should ask her." Sakura said running towards her.

Naruto and Sasuke just followed.

"Ino what are you doing here." Sakura said running up to her.

Ino turned around and began to speak when a tracker Nin appeared and attacked them.

Sakura screamed and jumped backwards throwing kunai at him each one dismissed by his senbons.

The tracker nin threw five senbons into Sakura's left arm paralyzing it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"How can he use needles?" Sasuke thought to himself.

The tracker Nin kicked Sakura out of his way and began to attack Naruto Needles cutting through his cloths.

"Stop we didn't do anything to you." Naruto yelled but the tracker Nin remained silent.

"What's going on?" Naruto said.

"Don't you get it he is trying to kill us because we knew the powers of tracker Nin?" Sasuke began but was interrupted by the masked ninja punching him in the stomach.

The masked ninja quickly grabbed him by the throat and used his free hand to throw needles at Naruto.

"How can you be so fast?" Naruto asked

"I only exist to protect the secret of my village and if have to kill then so be it." The masked ninja said quickly knocking Sasuke out through pressure points.

"Naruto your coming with me." The masked Nin said disappearing with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's limp body.

"Everything went according to plan my brother." The Nin said removing his mask enough to show his smile.

"I see you did it." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes and I see you brought them with you." The figure said a sinister grin playing on his face.

"Of course." The tracker Nin said removing his mask completely.

"Take them to the dungeon" Daku said laughing.

He made a few hand seals and the floor opened. Then He threw them into it and it closed.

"So what should we do with them brother." The tracker Nin said standing behind his brother.

"First you need to go to see the bounty keeper." Daku said walking away.

"Very well." The tracker Nin said disappearing.

"I see you made it." Orrachimarro said smiling.

"Yes do you have the list?" The tracker Nin said.

"Take it each ones wanted alive. He'll brief you." Orrichmarro said leaving.

"So tell me there locations." The tracker Nin said impatiently.

"Niaop is wanted for treason and his worth 10,000,000 Zen. He excels at many styles and knows much about us and our movements. He would be wanted dead but he has something we need.

Then there's Kabuail she is wanted for plotting against our leader. She is very strong and worth a lump sum of 100,000,000 Zen. Be careful she will kill you so attack from the shadows.

Narao who is wanted for being an assailant with Kabuail and is her brother he is worth the same. Each one works with the others they were last seen in Jiaon. You'll begin there." The man said dismissing the tracker Nin.

**Really just a filler chapter so okay. Just decided I would use this idea so R&R.**


	3. Incident report

**I made the chapter longer so tell me what you think and if it need anything changed I'll take care of it.**

Ino made a few hand seals and went to the academy. She appeared right in the middle of a meeting between Hinata and Tsunada.

"I'm glad your here I need to tell you about a kidnapping at the bridge." Ino said worriedly

"You're just in time Hinata was there to." Tsunada said.

"So you saw them being kidnapped by a hidden mist tracker ninja." Tsunada said leaning back in her chair.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." Hinata said fiddling with her fingers.

"Then we must act quickly." Tsunada said jumping up papers falling from her desk

"Who are you sending?" Hinata asked timidly thinking of Naruto.  
"We will probably send a group of jounin and a few of are strongest genine." Tsunada said.

"I'm going too." Hinata and Ino yelled together.

Tsunada dismisses Hinata and Ino. She began to choose who would go.

"Master Iruka, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino. That would be the best team because they all now Naruto and about the village of the hidden mist." Whispered Tsunada.

Ino left and quickly walked to Hinata's.

---------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tracker Nin did a few hand seals, the floor opened, and stairs appeared. He slowly walked down them. He continued to walk until he ran into Naruto.

"I'm sorry for the horrible living conditions we did not have a chance to worsen them." The Nin said laughing dodging Naruto's punch.

He took out a single senbon and stabbed into Naruto's neck instantly knocking him out.

The Nin kept waking until he reached Sasuke.

"Why did you kidnap us and who are you?" Sasuke yelled trying to hit the Nin with Loins barrage but failed when he simple froze his feet to the ground.

"I'm alive to further a legacy but you are not the one I wish to speak with." The Nin said forgetting about the purpose of his visit. He finally found Sakura and he froze her arms and legs to the wall.

"I wanted to ask you why you didn't participate in the fight with Zabuza." The tracker Nin asked.

"Why you are a ninja let alone genine if you can not kill an enemy?" The Nin asked laughing.

"I'm here to help my allies and to defend them." Sakura yelled.

"No you're here because you just want to be protected and be known for their accomplishments. You pathetic girl, you are a disgrace to the ninja world. You won't even kill an opponent no matter how evil or dangerous." The Nin said laughing again.

He defrosted her arms and legs then left.

-------------------------------Sakura POV----------------------------------------------------

"Who is he and why did he seem like I had meet him before." I thought to myself.

She quickly walked towards Sasuke and checked his pulse.  
"Good his still alive." I thought as a walked towards Naruto.

"Good his okay too. I better tell them what happened when they wake up." I thought aloud.

I sat against the wall after I propped them both up on the wall. I just sat there until they woke up.

"Uhhhhhh. What happened?" Naruto mumbled as he got up.

"You were attacked by that tracker Nin." I said.

Sasuke began to stir.

"Sasuke it's good to see your okay too." I said smiling.

"So what did he do to you?" Naruto asked.

"Always thinking of me." I thought to myself.

"Nothing he just said I was a pathetic ninja and asked why I didn't help fight Zabuza." I said smiling.

"I wonder why we are so important to them." Sasuke said.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because if they didn't need us they would have killed us making sure no one found out about the techniques, tactics, and weapons they use." Sasuke said.

"That does make sense but Kakashi and the bridge builder know so that can't be the reason they kidnapped us." Naruto said.

"Maybe they're using us as bait to get Kakashi and have already gotten the bridge builder or the want for our village to start a war losing the support of other villagers and them gaining that support." Sakura said happy with her answer.

"They would have taken some one more important like the Hokaga." Sasuke said.

"That would make seem as if they wanted to start a war though." Naruto said.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said Naruto. You sure the same annoying and stupid Naruto we had from the beginning right?" Sakura said laughing at the look on Naruto's face when she was done.

"We should probably rest who knows what time it is." Sakura said laying down.

They woke up a certain Tracker Nin hovering over them with a tray of food and glasses.

"We decided we need you alive so we don't want to take any chances. So here some fresh food eat up." The tracker Nin said dropping it on the floor and watched as it spilled every were.

"Eat like the dogs of Kakashi you are." The tracker Nin said laughing as he walked away.

"Ahhh. Take this. "Naruto yelled as he charged at the tracker but was side stepped and grabbed by the neck.

"Why do you fight when you know you will lose?" The tracker Nin said shoving him to the ground.

"Don't treat him like that." Sakura yelled helping Naruto up and quickly threw an uppercut but was caught by the wrist and lifted up.

"Why do you try when you know you will fail? Is it pride or do you want to just prove your self to him. Your pathetic." The tracker Nin yelled dropping her to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Sasuke yelled as he sent a barrage of punches at the tracker but each one easily blocked. The tracker Nin moved swiftly, moving behind him and held him by the hair.

"Why do you hate so much and why do you fight for something you can never accomplish." The tracker Nin whispered in his ear as he let his lips slowly scrap against his chin. The tracker shoved him to the ground and walked away.

"What was that about and how did he know so much about us." Sakura said still sitting on the ground.

"Let's think of a plan to get out of her." Sasuke said.


	4. questions, questions, clues, plan?

"Hinata, why were you at village hidden in the mist?" Ino asked catching her breath.

"I was there with Kiba and Shino. We were gathering information on who that tracker Nin was and who he was after. We had found out who he was after but not who he was. We were too late to tell them any way. We found a lot out from the man selling fake scrolls at the festival he was arrested by giving out information like that and selling fake scrolls. He is being interrogated about what the Nin looked like." Hinata said anger in her eyes.

"Wow I was there only to interrogate a man who was making bounty on certain ninja's at the academy. I was able to get enough information to know he was working for Orochimaru and had met him and had also told him about some of the mission we go on." Ino said the thought of that man discussed her.

"So how are we going to find Naruto and the rest of them?" Hinata asked.

"We may be able to check on that man who sold the scrolls and see what we can get out of him." Ino said.

"Then let's go." Hinata said running off towards the prison.

"We should probably ask the man making bounties I heard he hired a tracker Nin." Ino said running behind Hinata.

They arrived at the prison Kakashi already asking the guards questions.

Ino walked past them Kakashi to busy talking to notice her, Hinata did the same. They kept walking until they reached the scroll salesman.

"I heard you told some one the location of a young blonde boy what did the person look like?" Ino asked putting her hand threw the bars and picking him up by his collar.

"He was a tracker Nin he had black hair just hung down but it covered his face. He was carrying a big sword and he had a mask in his hand." The salesmen whimpered.

"That could have been any one. Do you know anything else?" Ino asked lifting him higher.

"Ok he also told me that a man who took care of bounties would remove the one on my head from an angry ninja and I would get a lump some. I was to meet them tomorrow at the bridge, 8:00 at night." The salesman said, Ino instantly dropping him.

Ino walked over to the next cage. "So were did you meet Orochimaru?" Ino asked nicely.

"I won't tell you." The man said laughing.

"Tell me or Hinata will use gentle fist on you and block your chakra points and slowly kill you." Ino said smiling at the mans eagerness to talk.

"I meet him and a tracker Nin in a cave a few miles past the bridge. The tracker Nin was hired to kidnap then bring your friends to Daku. He is a very powerful ninja from ice country but recently resided in the sound village. He was once Orochimaru right hand man but he left to form his on force to further Orochimaru cause but the feuded over power so they work together but not in person. The cave was the home of Daku for a year then a few years after that tracker Nin called it home. He still lives there but left to see Daku or something." The man said cowering.

"Why are you scared?" Ino asked blinking.

"Because that tracker Nin will probably find out and kill me." The man yelled.

"We need to tell Kakashi and have him investigate the cave with us." Ino said walking towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi we need you to come with us we got a lead on that tracker Nin." Ino said making a few hand seals. They appeared in front of a cave.

"We better hurry before the tracker gets back." Hinata said hiding behind Kakashi.

"Lets see what we can find." Kakashi said walking into the cave.

Kakashi found a piece of parchment half burnt.

"I found a note and it says take the ninjas to Daku at his estate at ice country. From Orochimaru." Kakashi said puzzled.

"Were is it in Ice country and How do we get there." Ino said scratching her head.

"Let's keep looking we may find something." Hinata said looking threw a piles of papers.

"I found a map of Ice country. It has Daku's estate marked on it but you can't get to it without the password, which will take you directly to it. Any other way and the doors are locked to you." Hinata read out aloud as she surveyed the map and the words written on the back.

"So how do we get the password? Wait if this is a from Ice country then it means we should try holding it over a fire to see if a message is hidden. They use to use as a way to get secret messages across." Ino said remembering what her Sensei had told her.

They held it over one of the many candles and it read. Only a few ninjas know and they are Orochimaru, Haku (dead), Kabuto Yakushi, Kimimaro Kaguya, Arashi Kazama (dead), and finally Momochi Zabuza (Dead).

"Wow that gave us what 3 choices." Ino said sighing.

"Well the weakest is Kabuto Yakushi." Kakashi said laughing at the problem.

"Then we should hurry and find some clues of his were about or a way to lure him out." Ino said.

"Maybe we could use the man who was in charge of Bounties. We just spread the word of him telling us every thing and he even said that Orochimaru was going to come for him so the place heavily guarded waiting for him. This would make Orochimaru send someone else who could go better undetected or very good at stealth which is Kabuto Yakushi." Hinata said smiling at the fact, she had a plan.

"We better begin working now if we want to make sure we find them before anything happens to them." Ino said worriedly.


	5. Icy Flames Part 1!

**For the record Haku and Daku are two different people forgot to mention that for any one **

**Please review and I forgot to say I don't own Naruto.**

**Need summary ideas and couple of ideas email me to tell me those or review?**

**------------------------------------------A few days later---------------------------------------------**

"I've gotten word that the bounty hunter detailer was captured, should I take care of it." The tracker Nin said.

"I heard of your conversation don't let your emotions interfere or I will kill you." Daku said walking away.

"Also you'll take care of them." Daku yelled disappearing in the maze of corridors.

"I better hurry this up so that I can regroup myself on what to do with them." The Tracker Nin whispered disappearing in a few hand seals.

"Konaha I never thought I would be here." The tracker Nin said looking at the buildings below him.

"I see them." The tracker Nin whispered jumping down towards the prison. He walks in only to have Kakashi's lighting blade at his throat.

"Shit." The tracker Nin yelled.

"You're not the one I was expecting but you saved us the trouble of getting the password to get to you." Kakashi said reading his perverted orange book.

"Don't you ever stop reading that you perve." The tracker Nin said turning into water and appearing behind him a senbon at his throat.

"Now then tell me why you were looking for me." The tracker Nin said snatching Kakashi's book and throwing it out the window.

"My book. You evil tracker." Kakashi said crying.

"Tell me why you wanted that password and why you were looking for me." The tracker Nin said tightening his grip.

"You have some one we want." Ino said appearing behind the tracker Nin.

"To easy." The tracker nin said tripping Ino and slamming his foot onto her chest still holding Kakashi.

"We only want to get Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura back." Kakashi said.

"Well you will be joining those murders soon enough." The tracker Nin said slowly getting ready to slit Kakashi's throat.

"You killed them didn't you?" Kakashi yelled.

"You wish." The tracker Nin said about to cut his throat when Hinata came and hit him in the side with her Bykaugan, blasting him into a wall.

"Why did you have to interfere?" The tracker Nin yelled charging at Hinata. He jumped over her at the last minute and threw senbons at the bounty hunter detailer instantly killing him. He then ran to next cell, saw the scrolls sells men, and did the same to him.

Kakashi appeared in front of the tracker Nin and hit him in the arm but the Nin reacted by smashing him in the face with his fist. The tracker Nin quickly jumped out of the roof a kunai cutting open his pocket.

"Damn he got away." Kakashi said looking at the open ceiling.

"Well I'm fine how about you." Ino said finally catching her breath.

"What's that on the floor?" Hinata said pointing to were the tracker Nin had jumped from.

"It's a piece of paper." Kakashi said picking it up.

"It says Icy flames the place it all began. Bring the prisoners there." Kakashi said smiling at the fact, they had a clue.

"We better hurry and brush up on our research and training because we have 3 months." Kakashi said smiling as he walked away.

"We better hurry. Will tell our team to and will work hard to get ready." Ino said walking behind Kakashi.


	6. Couples

need to decide on couples. Please send me emails or review to tell me what you think because I need to know pretty soon.


	7. Missions and the news

**I've decided that I'm going to let you guys decide the couples: InoxShika HinataxNaruto HakuxNaruto SakuraxSasuke SakuraxShino HinataxKiba. SasukexTemaria. Please email or review to tell me. **

"I'll be leaving to go and search for the fugitives." The tracker Nin said as he left.

"Remember you have 3 months." Daku said walking away.

"So how can I get to Jiaon." The tracker Nin thought aloud.

"You can travel from here until you reach Mount ipoa, go over it and it will be there." Daku said smiling.

"Thank you." The tracker nin said leaving.

"I almost forgot I want to see the prisoners very quickly." The tracker nin said doing a few hand seals and jumping into the hole.

"Why hello my captives. I would like to speak to you." The tracker nin said slowly walking towards them.

"Why are you doing this I can feel it in your heart that you aren't like this." Naruto said seriously.

"I have no such thing it is nothing but a weakness that's what made me a broken tool in the first place. (Crap I hope the don't figure it out) Now then I would like to talk to you." The tracker nin said glad they didn't say anything.

"Like what why you locked us up in here." Sasuke said coldly.

"No about why you did what you did." The Tracker nin said.

"What's that." Naruto said waiting for an answer.

"Why you killed Zabuza and why Sakura didn't help you." The tracker nin said angrily.

"We didn't kill him Gato's men did." Sakura said quickly.

"So quick to protect yourselves." The tracker nin said coolly.

"Were not lying." Naruto yelled.

"I won't believe I once believed some one with my life and that's why I'm here and that's why I'll never let it happen again. So why did you kill him?" The tracker nin said raising his voice.

"We didn't kill him!" Sasuke yelled.

"What happened to make you stop trusting people?" Sakura asked.

"It's to complicated for some one as weak as you to understand you foolish little girl." The tracker nin said glaring at her from under the mask.

"We won't know until you tell us." Sakura said.

"I once did something to protect some one I loved but the person I was protecting from my former master found out the day before he was going to let me go. I gave up my freedom for that person and now I wonder if it was worth it." The tracker nin said a tear slowly going down his face.

"Who was it that was so important you and what happened?" Naruto asked wondering what could have made that experience any worse.

"The person is closer than you think and you all know that person." The tracker nin said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled.

"As clueless as every. (Crap if I keep doing that he'll figure it). Y.. Yo...You sho... should know." The tracker nin stuttered.

"Hey." Naruto yelled.

"I've got to go." The tracker nin said followed by a laugh.

The tracker nin slowly walked towards the entrance and left.

"I wonder who he was talking about." Naruto said.

"Who knows." Sakura said.

"He does sound familiar." Sasuke said.

"We better just wait." Naruto said.

---------------------------------------------------Tracker Nin's Pov-----------------------------------

He walked out the door not even looking back.

"This will be the finally journey I'll do for him." The tracker said in his mind.

The tracker nin slowly made his way towards the village Hudiao to do a few things.

The tracker nin walked into the village and went straight to the herb shop.

The tracker nin browsed and bout the herbs he needed.

"I guess I'll take this mask off." The tracker nin said taking it off and putting it away.

The tracker nin walked out of the village and walked towards the mountain.

"The Temple of ice country how long it's been since I've seen it." The tracker nin said slowly walking towards it.

----------------------------------------------Mean While-----------------------------------------------

Hinata went home and went to sleep. She woke up early for training since she wanted to tell her teammates about.

"Kiba we are going to go on a mission to find Naruto and the rest of team 7." Hinata said.

"What happened." Kiba asked thunder stricken.

**Thinking about making a camp story so Tell me if I should and Some things going to happen next chapter that is going to be very very unexpected so ya. I guess that's it.**


	8. Bad news and a run away

"They were taken by a mist tracker Nin, who is actually a missing Nin." Hinata said near tears.

"It's okay Hinata will find them and free them." Kiba said hugging Hinata.

"Thank you Kiba, I'm glad I have a friend like you." Hinata said hugging him back.

"I'll always be there for you." Kiba said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kiba thank you for being so willing to help." Hinata said kissing Kiba on the cheek.

"Umm….Ummm…Ummm" Kiba said his cheeks turning a red that matched that of a Lobster.

"How about we go to the Ramen shop to talk about the plan together?" Hinata said smiling.

"Ok..." Kiba said almost stuttering.

"What about me." Shino said.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you." Hinata said smiling.

"No ones noticed me this whole week." Shino said crying.

"Try taking off the invisibility cloak." Hinata said laughing hysterically.

"Let's go including you Shino." Hinata said walking towards the Ramen shop.

"First off were going to a mountain in a few months there we shall rescue them but meanwhile we train to become stronger so that were can save them." Hinata said smiling.

"Who will we train with?" Kiba asked.

"With Kakashi-Sensi." Hinata said tilting her head.

"Hinata we need you and your team mates to come to the Hokaga's tower know." An anbu member said appearing with a puff of smoke.

"Let's go." Hinata said running towards the tower.

"I'm glad you arrived this soon follow me." An attendant said leading them up the stairs.

"Here is her office." The attendant said opening the door and leaving.

"We just received a note along with the body of your...your... sister." Tsunada said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She was kidnapped a two months ago we told you she went away to be trained only so you wouldn't worry." Tsunada said crying.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"We know who did it." Tsunada said gathering her composer.

"Who?" Hinata asked breaking down into tears.

"Your father. He has fled and joined Orrichmarru along with many other head branch members. Haniba wouldn't go so he killed her and Orrichmarr took her eyes to study." Tsunada said looking at the flower.

"What...?" Hinata yelled running out of the office and out of the tower. She kept running until she reached the outskirts of the village.

"Why do you cry little girl." A woman said from the shadows.

"Because my family is gone and I'm too weak to save any one." Hinata said crying.

"I will teach you to become stronger. I will teach you to become an Assassin/ Poison mistress." The woman said.

"What do I have to do first?" Hinata asked hurriedly.

"You must first come with me to ice country." The woman said.

"I will." Hinata said nodding her head.

"Then let us leave." The woman said. Disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"This is were you shall train." The woman said bowing.

"What is your name?" Hinata asked.

"My name is...not important." The woman said walking away.

"So what will I learn first?" Hinata asked.

"You will learn accuracy. You will use needles to hit those targets." The woman said.

"Okay." Hinata said taking the needles from her teacher.

"No Bykugan though." The woman said smiling.

Hinata nodded and threw the first needle it grazed the shoulder of the dummy.

"Why do I need to this when I have the Bykugan?" Hinata asked.

"Because it will improve your accuracy greatly." The woman said.

"I want you to go to your room for know I must attend to something." The woman said disappearing.

**Thought of the perfect thing. Enjoy sorry for it being so short but needed this to start the new idea. Might makes this story Yoi so if you want it to be Yoi or not email or review to tell me.**


	9. Secret training

"I wonder why she left." Hinata said walking towards her room.

"Ow I forgot my brother will train while I'm gone." The woman said disappearing again.

"Hello I will be training you." The man said walking into Hinata's room.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Shizun brother of Cobra." Shizun said smiling.

"Now then work on your accuracy after which you will fight me." Shizun said.

Hinata nodded and threw a needle hitting the dummy in the arm. She did this 10 more times and half the time she hit the arm the others she pierced the lungs.

"That was pretty good for your first time using needles." Shizun said drawing his scythe.

"Let us begin." Shizun said charging towards Hinata.

"Hinata quickly jumped above him and threw 10 kunai at him as she flipped over him but he only blew them back with his scythe.

"You'll have to do better than that." Shizun said side stepping her oncoming punch.

Hinata threw a kunai at him, which he blocked, but she followed up with a shadow clone jutsu.

"It seems as if stalking Naruto did have a few advantages." Hinata thought to herself as her nine other selves charged towards Shizun

Shizun only did a few hand seals and his scythe began to pulse with lightning. He charged towards the clones and jumped up, he did a few

More hand seals and all of the lightning energy had stored was blasted towards the clones below who were caught of guard. Hinata did

Some hand seals and a sword appeared in her hand.

"Thank you Mom for this move." Hinata said as she charged towards him but he did a back flip and slashed her arm grazing it.

Hinata quickly recovered and brought her sword to his chin and slashed across cutting it. He brought down his scythe into her arm but she

only disappeared revealing a log covered in exploding tags. Hinata did a hand seal from her hiding place and they exploded a cloud of

smoke covering the battlefield. It cleared to reveal a crater with no sign of Shizun.

"That was a good move but not good enough." Shizun

said from behind Hinata.

"You think you've got me don't you. Well your wrong." Hinata said dispersing her clone and grabbed him by the head her kunai at his throat.

"Very good but still I'm better." He said turning into water and slipping out of her grass and then reforming in front of her.

"I declare this test over and you passed. You would have killed most ninjas with that attack and many of your other attempts." Shizun said lowering his scythe.

"What next?" Hinata asked.

"You rest and then I'll teach you a few water jutsus and how to dissolve." Shizun said as he faded away like a ghost into the air.

"I will fetch you from your quarters tomorrow." His words floating on the wind.

"That was weird." Hinata said to herself as she walked back to her room when she realized something about her teacher.

"Shizun is just like..." Hinata began but felt a crushing blow to her neck and passed out.

"It seems as if you will be bait." The Shadowed figure said as he grabbed her and tried to make it to the door.

"That won't be happening." Cobra said angrily as she attacked the figure but quickly saw it was a clone of her prey and hunter.

"Healing hand jutsu." Cobra yelled, Hinata awakening with a start.

"Are you okay?" Cobra asked.

"I'm fine Cobra." Hinata said excepting her to be angry.

"I'm glad. I may be a strict teacher but I can be nice." Cobra said laughing.

"So were did you go?' Hinata asked.

"I went out to get some more students." Cobra said

"You'll met them at dinner but I'll tell you the story after we take you to see our medic nin." Cobra said helping Hinata up and helping her out of the room and into the hallway of the building.

"We just need to go that way." Cobra said walking towards the right end of the hall way and leading her into the medic's room.

"You're lucky she used healing hands first because that blow almost snapped your neck.


	10. Submision to reappering demons

**Read the Author notes at the bottom so that we I don't get any reviews asking or complaining about anything cause I just expained it down there.**

"She will be okay." The medic nin said ushering them out.

"I think we should hurry, so were not late to dinner." Cobra said as they flew down the hall.

"I see you finally made it." A boy about 16 said.

"Ahh. Breeze." Cobra said laughing nervousley.

"Is he one of the new ninjas?" Hinata asked.

"You could say that." Cobra said smiling nervously.

"I'm her..." Breeze began but noticed a shadow cross the window.

"Team lets go." Breeze said already about to go outside.

"Hia." Was heard all around the room as they walked out the door.

"I see you finally made it." A shadowey figure said.

"How can you already be here. I stopped you back at the shrine." Cobra said angrily.

"You thought wrong then." The nin aswered.

------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you gaurd this base." Cobra said to the man blocking the door way.

"Y..Yes." The man said remembering her title.

"Then I guess you die." Cobra said hitting him in the neck with right hand and covered his mouth with her left.

She slowly walked into the base and made her way to the shrine in the center.

"Who are you and why are you in the base of Orichmaru." A man said his blade drawn.

"Move out of my way. Typhoon breath jutsu." Cobra yelled a strong wind coming from her mouth and hitting the man blowing him into a wall, slowly ripping him apart.

"I see you finaly decided to come." A masked nin said with a sadistic smile.

"So your gaurding this base after our last encounter." Cobra said smiling at the now tensed ninja.

"That was a lucky blow Cobra but you won't be so lucky this time." The masked nin said charging at Cobra.

"Wind Blaze jutsu." Cobra yelled wind slashing threw the surrounded rock and setting every thing else a blaze.

"As reckless as ever." The masked nin said appearing behind Cobra, a kunai going threw her heart.

"Your wrong." A voice said further away as the clone exploded turning every thing in a 5 feet raduis black.

"I thought this would have been easier." The masked nin said chargin yet again at the figure but this time jumped into the air.

"Swallow storm. Endless needles jutsu." The nin yelled 20 needles flying from varouise hidden pouches forming a snake like figure floating over head but they quickly mutliplied into 100 or more.

"Hmm. Seems as if you've gotten better in two days." Cobra said dodging the now attacking needle storm.

"You won't escape like before." The masked nin yelled the snake following Cobra threw the base.

"You know you can't keep this up much longer." Cobra said laughing as she turned around and prepared a jutsu.

"I've got you now. Freezing needle justu." The nin yelled the needles slowly turning an icy blue as they grew a little bit bigger.

"Earth wall justu." Cobra yelled a wall of earth protecting her from the onslaught of needles.

"Exploding tags activate." The masked nin yelled, the wall instantly being disinagrated and Cobra sent into a wall.

"Acid flood jutsu." Cobra yelled a wave of brown liquid rushing threw the base towards the nin like flooding water.

"It won't be that easy. Ice breath jutsu." The masked nin yelled removing the mask just enough to reveal a mouth. A cold air filled the area as the acid was frozen but only long enough for the masked nin to jumped away into a different corridor.

"I guess this will be a challenge. Fire dragon missle jutsu." Cobra yelled the whole base slowly engulfed with flames and a rushing sea of acidic fire.

"I guess I'll have to admit defeat but next time you won't be so lucky." The masked nin said fleeing the base.

"Not so fast. Body freeze jutsu." Cobra yelled the nin stopping in their tracks. "It seems as if you've got me or atleast for a few hours." The masked nin said before losing counsicness. Cobra only scoffed as she made her way to the center and shouted. "Barrier destroyer jutsu." The wall slowly turned a bright green and then it died down.

"So your the source of all this noise." A girl setting in the center of the room said smiling.

"Time for us to get out of here." Cobra said helping the girl out of the chair.

-------------------------End Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I'll have to finish it now." Cobra said charging but was stopped when she felt a hand hit her in the neck.

"I forgot to mention I picked up a new friend before the shrine incident but she was busy with a few lose ends." The masked nin said without moving.

"You'll pay for that." Breeze yelled taking out a kunia and chargin but split into two and the charged taking the masked nin by suprise but the nin easiely dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that." The masked nin yelled from a tree he had jumped in.

"Ice spikes jutsu." Breeze yelled spikes of ice spliting the ground and destroying many trees turning the area into a frost paradise.

"It seems as if we have some thing in common." The masked nin said laughing.

"More than you think." Breeze said jumping from spike to spike until he caught up with the masked nin but his punch as blocked by the one who had taken out Cobra.

"You two take care of her." Breeze said grabbing the girls arm that had blocked his punch and threw her towards the group of nin.

"Double flame dragon missle." Two of the ninja's yelled two massive dragon's destroying the poor girl's body but they soon relized it wouldn't be that easy.

"You though you could take me out with that pathetic move." The girl said from behind them her hands already forming seals.

"No you can't be using that jutsu." One of the two fighting ninjas yelled.

"We have to get out of her Flare." One of them yelled fleeing.

"What do we do Flame." The ninja called Flare yelled running as well.

"You won't escape that easy. Snake arms jutsu." The girl yelled instantly her arms turning inro snakes and they moved fluidly towards the two running ninja.

"We can't keep running. We have to use that jutsu we vowed never to use again." Flame yelled jumping into a tree and flying threw hand seals.

"I guess we will." Flare yelled as she jumped into a different tree and flew threw her own set of hand seals.

"The Phoenix will never die but keeps rising until the end of time. Endless Phoenix burst jutsu." The two said in unision flames spewing form their hands and burning everything in the path of the raging bird the flames created. It flew into the air and fire started in it's shadow the girl moitinless at this move.

"I Dokueki will not lose that easy." The girl yelled speeding towards Flame and Flare her surrounding slowly decaing as she ran.

"No she can't be the holder of the Hissui sune-ku." Flame yelled right before he felt himself get hit by a massive force.

"No. Dragon of the damned form 1 jutsu ." Flare yelled a long dragon that looked as if it had been died for centuries materilized behind her attacking Dokueki.

"You won't win that way but just to make sure I'll end your combination jutsus. Never ending death jutsu." Dokueki yelled, will-o-wisp appearing all around the fallen Flame as he screamed in pain.

"No I can't die like this. Final Flame jutsu." Flame yelled tears streaming from his eyes. A massive wave of fire came off of his body setting the surrounding forest on fire and blasting Dokueki into a tree, the flames slowly reaching towards her.

"I won't fall here." Dokueki yelled jumping from the flames and into a tree that had been spared.

"No my brother sacrifice won't be invain. Dragon of the damned final form jutsu." Flare yelled tears flowing freely from her face as her body set a flame and her eyes turned an errie color that resembled that of a pesron who died a thousand times over.

"What kind of jutsu is this." Dokueki said as a flamming fist came in contact with her arm but she easily blacked it and attacked back.

"It seems as if we nulified your other jutsu but to make sure Blaze of the Damned jutsu." Flare yelled punching Dokueki in the stomach leaving a burn mark and then kicked her in the right leg snapping it. Then finally all of the fire left her body and became one desprate attack.

"You will die here along with me and my brother. SO says I Flare the garuadin of the great Doragans of death." Flare said tear appearing again as the flames left her hand hitting Dokueki in the stomach throwing her into a tree and continued to drill into her limp body burning her skin away but she pushed threw the fire slowly moving towrds Flare who tensed at this sudden problem.

"I guess I'll have to increase the hear with my own life, it's gonna be taken by the Doragans one way or another." Flare said smiling as the fire intensified and she started to sweat her life near ending already.

"I won't lose. I exist to kill not to die." Dokueki yelled trying her best to force her way threw it. She slowly chruged threw it her body slowly melting from the heat as it got closer until finally she threatend to become pure bones. Her body red with her own blood but she kept going until she grabbed Flare's arm and pulled it out of the socket with a sickening noise and a scream that shoke every tree. "I told you I wouldn't die that easy." Dokueki whispered in Flare's ear since the fire had ceased and Flare was panting.

"It won't end until I know you die. Doragans gift to the damned **DEATH**." Flare yelled her eyes turning black and her body turning the color of some one who had been a corspe for decades. Her eyes began to glow red and the flames returned but this time they were black but burned nothing instead it completely incinarated every thing. The flames faltered but then grew double the origanal size and she siezed Dokueki's arm to keep her from escaping. "You will die with me." Flare said threatingly as the flames seemed become the very gates to hell as they grew and opened showing many departed souls inside it's beconing belly.

"No. I will get free, it can't end like this." Dokueki yelled cutting madly with a kunai but it did no damage.

"The fued between the Doragans and the Sune-Ku will end here with both of their leaders lives being ended." Flare said with an almost lifeless tone to it. The flames engulfed them both as the very ground oppened beneath them and trees began to quiver as they were up-rooted and were thrown into the gate bursting into flames.

"It will end in suicide as it did once before but that's the Doragans solution to everthing." Dokueki yelled her eyes losing all life and her word drenched in venome. The gate widened and the flames rose allowing them to be seen from around the world. More trees were ripped out of the ground and earth it's self was ripped open further and destroyed in a grand dispaly of will-O-wisp.

"No the we do it with honor knowing you will go along with us as long as you don't have another Sune-ku to eat and heal yourself but I guess the way of the Snake is to turn on one another for power but it always ends with all destroyed. The snake will always bite it's own tail I guess." Flare said but her voice was not her own but that of her own demon.

"This will end here. Deteraition of the sould and the gaining of power." Dokueki said but in the voice of her demon as well as her body slowly seemed to be drained of life but her muscles grew and her eyes became slitted and she grew two fangs dripping with venom. The two broke apart and all life returned to the two but the gate did not yeild but it grew. A clash of steel met the two demon's ears as two figures flew over head but soon stopped to watch the finally battle of their friend.

"Why did you let this happen Dokueki. You said this wouldn't happen again this time and that you could control it but you lied just like that damned snake Inmetsu." The masked nin said jumping from a tree that was thrown into the fiery abyss.

"We trained you to gain control of this beast yet you still used the only jutsu that gave it free control and for your life. Flame wouldn't have wanted this he would have wanted you to live, you shouldn't have given your life so stupidly like that damn demon Zetsumei.

**Thought you deserved a new twist this will all be cleared up in the next few chapters but it is needed for the plot later on so this is really a filler chapter the next one will be half of that but it should be longer so don't worry about it. Once again sorry for any miss spellings but I sort of can't get my word programs to work and it's deleting stuff so I needed to post this as soon as possible before anything happened to it since it accidently deleted the origanal chapter for this one by corrupting it I still don't know how so I'm playing it safe.. I will make the jutsus japanese but I won't be making any of them japanese until next week and I'll put a translotar on each chapter.  
**


	11. Notice

Notice: I'm redoing a majority of my stories. So be prepared to see chapters disappear. A fresh start so don't expect to reread the same things. I'm completely redoing all of my stories and I'm hoping to even do new and interesting twist. Please be patient promise I'll be more consistent than years previous.


End file.
